Inescapable
by Capitan Chronic
Summary: Short one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights belong to: Kass Morgan, The 100 writers and Jason Rothenberg.

Clarke didn't believe what Octavia had just told her on the phone. She was standing in her apartment, frozen with her cell phone held to her ear.

"Clarke?" Octavia's voice broke her from her stupor.

"Is he alright?"

"He's upset, they've were together for a little over a year." Octavia said, the 'duh' in her voice coming across loud and clear. "We're at the Dropship, drinking. Come join us?"

"I can't, I have that date tonight."

"Oh yeah, with the security guard at the hospital, right? Flynn?" Clarke thinks she can hear groaning in the background.

Clarke can't help but laugh, Octavia knew his name but didn't like him. There is nothing wrong with Finn, he has always been kind to her. He has been trying to get Clarke to go out with him for a while, but Clarke wasn't interested in dating. It was only when Finn had made a grand gesture, asking her out for what seemed like the millionth time by presenting her with a portrait from her favourite artist that she had finally relented and agreed to go to dinner with him.

She had been in love with Bellamy Blake for as long as she knew what love was. Clarke's father passed away when she was 12 and her mother has always been busy with her work. Even before Jake died her mother spent most of her time working, but when Jake passed away it was like it was too hard for her to spend any time at home, so she rarely did.

Luckily Clarke's best friend Octavia was there for her every step of the way. They became like sisters, glued at the hip for the most part. Clarke spent a lot of time at the Blake household, greatly preferring the warmth she felt there over her lonely one.

Even though Octavia was her sister, she never thought of Bellamy like a brother. Even though they didn't get along at the beginning they ended up developed a strong bond. Fuelled by mutual respect and their love for Octavia. His Adonis physic made her into a blushing fool when she went through puberty, and when he stood up for her after another kid at school started spreading a rumour that he had gotten into her pants, she couldn't deny the fact that she had fallen in love with one of her best friends.

For a while Clarke felt embarrassed about her awkward behaviour around Bellamy; blushing and laughing at everything he said, finding any excuse to spend time with him. Then when he brought home a girl from his grade, Gina, Clarke had been devastated. Choosing to spend more time at home and less at the Blakes until she was able to get her emotions under control.

Octavia had of course noticed her reluctance to hang out at her place and called her on it right away. Clarke had come clean and told Octavia about her feelings, and how she was trying to get over him. At first Octavia was a little upset that she had feelings for her brother but after a little time to come to terms with it, had understood and sympathized.

"Yes. We are going out for dinner at 5."

"I don't know why you even said yes, you don't even like the guy."

"It's not that I don't like him. He is sweet."

She laughs a little sarcastically, "Okay".

"I need to finish getting ready before he gets here, talk to you later."

"You'd better. Text me when your home safe. Or I'll send the boys after you."

"Okay, Mom." They laugh together before hanging up. It doesn't take Clarke long to finish getting ready. She knows nothing is going to happen tonight, she doesn't want it to but she ends up shaving and putting on nice red lingerie underneath her black dress. She hasn't been on a date in years, too hung up on Bellamy to bother when she knows a relationship with another man is doomed from the start, but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't feel sexy and confident.

Clarke looks at the time, he should be here soon. Clarke still can't help thinking about Bellamy, in pain going through a break up and decides to send him a text. "I'm sorry to hear about Echo. Love you, TTYL." Clarke has been telling Bellamy and Octavia she loves them casually for years, even though in his case he doesn't know she means she is in love with him.

The buzzer on the intercom in her apartment beeps. Finn is here to pick her up.

The date is alright. He takes her to a small, quiet restaurant. Finn is nice if not a little dull, and he treats her with respect. They talk about work and make small talk getting to know each other. Still no spark, no chemistry on Clarke's end to indicate that this could turn into something more.

At the end of the date when Finn brings her home, he walks her to her door.

"I had a nice time." Finn says, leaning against the wall, looking at Clarke from under his lashes.

"Me too Finn, this was.. nice."

"Can we do this again sometime?"

Clarke wants to say that she doesn't feel romantic emotions toward him, and they would be better off friends, but instead she chickens out and says "Sure."

He smiles big at her, not picking up on her hesitation. He moves quick, holding her face with one hand and kisses her before she has the chance to turn away. It only last for a moment, but it was a moment too long in Clarke's opinion, it only made it clearer to her that she does not have chemistry with Finn.

"See you on Monday." Finn says, walking away.

Clarke unlocks the door, feeling a little disappointed with the night. She pulls her phone out of her purse checking her messages. Feeling even more disappointed when there is no text back from Bellamy. She sends a quick text to Octavia to let her know she is home safe.

Clarke walks to her bedroom to change out of her dress into her comfortable pyjamas. She starts to pull her dress over her head before even making it to her room, never being shy about walking around half dressed in her apartment.

Clad in only her red lingerie and black heels she makes her way to her dresser, stopping at the full length mirror she stops, running one of her hand up her side to grip her breast for a moment, sighing despondently. It has been so long since she has felt the touch of a man.

Clarke hears her front door open and close, but doesn't panic it is probably Octavia. Both the Blakes have keys to her apartment. Octavia has seen her in her underwear lots of times, but Clarke grabs her robe before leaving her room to greet her.

"Hey Tavia, how was the bar? How is Bellamy doing?" She asks as she is putting her arms through her silk robe. When she doesn't get a response she looks up to see none other than Bellamy Blake standing in her living room staring at her with dark eyes. Time stops for Clarke, she freezes with her robe wide open in her matching red bra and thong, with her black heels.

Bellamy is the first to react. Letting out a groan before walking toward her. She snaps out of her stupor and backs up with Bellamy's advance until her back hits the wall. He keeps stalking toward her, only stopping when he is in her space. They stay there for a moment, staring at each other.

"Bellamy?" She doesn't finish her question the deep tone of her voice betraying more than just his name.

Her saying his name spur him into motion. "Clarke" He crashes him mouth down to hers.

Her mind goes into overdrive. Bellamy Blake is kissing me. He tastes like whiskey, reminding her momentarily that he has been drinking, because he is going through a break up. That though gives her a moment of clarity, running her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles underneath she uses the last bit of her resolve to try to push him away.

The feeling of her hands on him yields the opposite result. Now his hands are on her hips and he is crushing his body to hers against the wall.

She can't help but get lost in the feeling. Wanting nothing more than this for a long time. Bellamy's hands are all over her body. Running up her sides, squeezing her lace covered breasts, before running his hands around her back and down to her ass, cupping her and lifting. She automatically lifts her legs, wrapping them around him. There is a deep rumble in the back of this throat, he breaks the kiss "Good girl." He says before moving his mouth down her neck. Kissing and biting, Clarke clings her arms around his neck, tiling her head to the side to give him better access, moaning when he nibbles on that one spot on her neck and can't help pushing her lower body again his, "Bell.." She feels a little embarrassed by how wrecked her voice sounds already.

His lower body responds, rubbing against her sensitive centre. Oh god, he feels so good. Clarke lets out a long, low moan. Bellamy leans back fully picking her up and makes his way to her room while they continue to make out and Clarke continues to squirm against him trying to get closer.

When they make it to her bed, he throws her down onto it before ripping off his shirt and following close behind. Climbing up her bed to settle between her legs. "You are so sexy Clarke."

She feels a rush of wetness join her already soaked panties from his words. Reaching out to touch his chest and marvel at the feeling, taking her time to caress him as she's always wanted before running her hand down to his pants to start with the buckle. She kisses the corner of his mouth and looks up at him coyly "Let me take care of you Bellamy." She begs, biting her lip and blushing slightly. He groans and smiles at her.

"Later" is all he says before he captures her lips again. Clarke runs her hands behind his head, running her fingers through his hair and tugging lightly. He groans again as he snaps the front clasp on her bra to release her breasts. Quickly replacing the feel of her bra with his hands encasing her, caressing her breasts, running his hands lightly over her nipples before pinching them with more force, rolling her nubs between his thumb and finger before giving them a tug. "Love these tits", he mutters breaking their kiss, kissing down her neck to her chest, biting her breast at the top of her bra. She lets out a loud moan, blushing slightly embarrassed by how needy she sounds. He chuckles before running his hands down her body, caressing her stomach then hips. Moving to her thighs to run up and down the outside of her thigh before slowly slipping to the inside of her thighs. Moving slightly closed with each laps his hands take but not actually touching where she is desperate for him to touch her.

"Bell... please" she chokes out.

She can feel his smirk around her nipple. Oh, he is evil is her last thought before her she cannot think any more because his big sexy hand is rubbing her through her panties "You're so wet for me". That alone is enough to make her spasm and cry out. "Damn Clarke, so responsive." Bellamy mutters as he toys with her, entranced at how her body is reacting to him. He pushes her panties to the side, before pushing a finger into her tight channel. Clarke mewls and reaches up to drag him down for another kiss and Bellamy fucks her with his finger, letting her adjust to the invasion before slipping in a second finger and she come apart below him, clenching down on his fingers and arching her back, pushing her breast into his chest. Hugging him to her as she mewls into his mouth as they devour each other.

He continues finger fucking her through her orgasm, whispering in her ear how much he can't wait to be inside of her, once her cunt releases the death grip on his fingers he starts to scissor them inside her, stretching her out to prepare her for him. It doesn't take long for her to start moaning and writhing for him again. "Bellamy...please...need you...inside me." Clarke chokes out.

He separates from her just long enough to tear off his pants before he's back between her legs. He rubs the tip of his cock along her entrance, groaning at how warm and wet she feels before looking her in the eyes and slowly pushing his dick inside of her, slowly stretching her tight pussy around him. "I love you" she thinks but doesn't dare to say it, hoping that he can't tell from her eyes. He keeps going until he is fully inside of her and they both let out a low guttural groan at the feeling. Clarke is a little amazed that she is able to take his whole dick, she has never felt so good and full in her life, knowing in the back of her blissed out brain that no-one will ever feel as right as he does.

He stays still, giving her a moment to adjust while hugging her to him. Not being able to wait anymore Clarke starts to move her hips trying to create the friction she so desperately desires. Bellamy groans before snapping into motion, pulling almost all the way out before slamming all the way back inside her. Clarke's eyes are wide, crying out from the feelings he's creating in her. Then Bellamy loses all control fucking rough and hard into Clarke as she meets his thrusts and gives as good as she gets.

She is running her hands all over his body, grasping onto him for dear life and he lifts her legs, bring them up and pushing them out as he fucks hard down into her. She keeps her legs where he wanted them as he moves his hands, one moving up to grip her tit, pulling and pinching on her nipple as the other moves to her clit and starts to rub in small circular motions. Clarke can't stop the scream of his name that rips from her throat as she comes undone around him. Her pussy convulsing around his dick, squeezing him in rolling motions and he follows her into oblivion he groans out her name "Clarke" in a voice she knows will haunt her for the rest of her life.

They stay still for a moment while they recover before he pulls out of her and lays down beside her. He pulls her to him and pulls the covers over them. It is not long before she can hear his breathing level out beside her. Clarke follows shortly after, even though she feels deliriously happy and satisfied, like a girl in love who finally got the guy, she can't shake the troublesome thought that she just fucked everything up by allowing this to happen.


End file.
